Impulsiveness
by Mcloud
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has decided that her life of standing back and being ignored is over. This leads her to embarassing situations.Updates never have come. But, as of August 17th 2007, I have deicded to finally continue the series.


I do not claim to own any character from the Naruto series, though I wish I owned Lee and Gaara (who will appear in continuations) as they are fun people.

* * *

Impulsive was something Hinata had never been before, but maybe it was time for a change. It had worked for Naruto, why couldn't it work for her? He never seemed to put a great deal of thought into what he did, and it had gained him the respect of many people in Konoha.

Yes, it was defiantly time for shy little Hinata to change, maybe adopt a more noticeable side. It was time to come out of the shadows and have the spot light on her for a bit. It was time to do something daring.

"Erm…Kiba, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. What is it Hinata?"

Kiba had just returned from some training with Akamaru in the forest. He was covered in sweat and smelled odd.

"Well…do you think I'm too shy?"

Hinata twiddled her thumbs and avoided making eye contact. She had never had trouble talking to Kiba about most things in the past, but this seemed different to her.

"Too shy? What do you mean?"

"I just feel like people…don't notice me."

"Well, you are a bit quiet. You need to be more vocal! And take more action! Speak your mind and things like that!"

Kiba's voice was filled with confidence. He put on that silly smile of his that he makes when talks to people.

"Speak my mind? Act more? You…you really think that would help?"

Hinata could tell she sounded doubtful, but she couldn't help it. The safety of silence was all she ever knew. It was a nice place to be, but she had to admit it was getting hard to keep up.

"Of course I do! You just need to be more like me! I know, we'll get you a puppy and you can raise it. Of course, I'll help you at first since you've never had a pet before. It could be a Rottweiler! Yes, that's the perfect dog for you! I'll go check if there are any Rottweiler pups now!"

And with that Kiba was gone, off to his home or family work locations to check on their pups. Hinata was left standing there all alone trying to avoid the thought of a Rottweiler pup clawing at her face. But Kiba had made a good point; she should act out more and be more expressive.

As Hinata walked aimlessly through the streets she tried to look people in the eyes, something she found very un-nerving. This lead to her feeling anxious, and in turn made her avoid eye contact even more. She had just rounded a corner from a very busy street when she bumped into Ino, literally.

"Oh! Ino! I'm sorry!"

"That's alright, but why weren't you looking where you were going? I figured with eyes like those you'd see someone coming a mile away!"

Ino laughed and helped Hinata to her feet. Together they walked towards wherever it was Ino had been going, Hinata was too distracted to ask where that was.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you Byakugan silly. If I could see like that I'd walk around with them on all the time. It would make people much more interesting."

Ino laughed again and donned a silly little mischievous smile. Hinata was left just about as confused as she had started.

"Erm…what do you mean?"

Ino blushed a tad and looked ahead before she spoke.

"You know…x-ray vision has its up. You must know the way you have those embarrassed looks all the time."

"I…really don't follow Ino. What are you trying to say?"  
In truth, a lot of things embarrassed Hinata, but none of them had anything to do with her ability to see through things with her Byakugan.

"Christ Hinata, are you serious? You mean you've never snuck a peek at someone through their clothes when they weren't looking?"

Ino had remade eye contact when she said this, but she blushed even deeper and looked away giggling.

"Oh…"

Hinata really wasn't sure what else to say to that. The thought hadn't ever crossed her mind. It seemed wrong to want to look at people like that, perverted even. Though it was defiantly the kind of impulsive thing Hinata would have never done in the past. And as she thought about it, Naruto was perverted too, what with his sexy and harem jutsus. Was this something she was lacking?

"No Ino, I…I really haven't done that before."

"Oh, well I would have. I'd probably stare at all the guys…"

Ino's voice trailed off and a whole new fit of giggles started up.

"I don't look at boys that way."

"Oh Hinata! I had no idea you were that way! You should have told me sooner you were a lesbian! Wait…does that mean you're staring at me right now?"  
Ino made an attempt to cover herself with her arms, something that Hinata knew wouldn't have stopped her vision if she really wanted to see past them, but as she wasn't a lesbian, that didn't appeal to her.

"No Ino, I'm not a lesbian, and I'm not looking at you like that."

"Oh…then you do like guys… …I don't believe you!"

Ino said this last part with another mischievous smile.

"I do though! I like plenty of guys!"

This last part was stretching the truth, Hinata really only had eyes for Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Ino's giggle was more malicious this time, but Hinata knew it was all in fun. Still, somehow she felt the need to prove herself. Kiba was right; it was time to assert herself, time to take action! It was time to be noticed!

The sound of light footsteps could be heard behind them, and soon a familiar voice greeted their ears.

"Ahh, there you Hinata. Kiba sent me to find you, said something about a Rottweiler."

It was Shino. His calm facial feature could be seen as Hinata turned around, at least those that weren't hidden by his sun glasses and coat. Unfortunately for him Hinata wasn't in the clearest state of mind. She was out to prove herself, and he just so happened to be nearby.

"Hinata? Are you all right? What's with that strange look on – Hey! What are you – Mmmmhmhmm!"

Shino was cut off as Hinata closed the short distance between then, pulled down the collar on his jacket, and laid a kiss on him. It was full on the lips, which effectively cut off Shino's words of protest and shock.

A few seconds later Hinata regained her tangled senses and realized that she was embracing Shino and kissing him like long separated lovers. Shino hadn't moved more from shock than anything else, he surely hadn't expected this when he found the young Hyuga strolling along with Ino. Hinata quickly pushed away from Shino and turned redder than a tomato. Her eyes quickly found much more interesting things to look at, such as the brown pebbles on the ground, or the planks that the house to her right was made of, anywhere but at one of her two friends.

Ino, in the meantime, was having a hard time composing herself. She was a blubbering mass of giggles and tears. She'd never have imagined Hinata would have actually gone and kissed Shino like that. She had to admit it was the most amusing thing she had seen in quite some time.

And the look on Shino's face was priceless! His collar was still pulled down and his face was the picture of shock. His mouth was agape and cheeks were a very interesting shade of pink. He had the look of a man who had had his entire life turned upside down in a few moments.

So there they stood, standing on a side street that was lined with houses. For a few minutes no one moved or spoke, though Ino did eventually lose control of her legs and fell to the ground laughing. Finally, Hinata broke the silence in very timid voice.

"Sh…Shino. I…I didn't mean to. It was just…Ino said…and I wanted…...I have to go! If I'm not home before dark, father will be upset."

And with that she ran off down the street and around a corner.

"Bu…but Hinata. Its only noon!"

Shino could only bring himself to say this, but too late, she was gone.

Ino looked from the fleeing Hyuga as she turned the corner to the horribly confused and distraught Shino, before breaking into a fit of brand new laughter.

+++-

* * *

Advice is welcome, and keep in mind that this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. 


End file.
